The objective of this project is the study of multivariate ratios or proportions. Study continued on multivariate statistical methods for analyzing ratios that follow a multivariate lognormal distribution. Studies of random properties which follow mixtures of Dirichlet distributions were undertaken. Problems of maximum likelihood estimation for these models were resolved, and computer programs were written to implement these estimation procedures. Two papers are being prepared in this work.